Titans Rock
by J.D Killian
Summary: This is really just something for me to do in my free time.  It's somewhere between the cartoon and comic continuities.  Intentionally-overpowered OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

Events here-in are not related to any real persons or places. I only own Valor, so there.

Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and all other applicable characters/locations/ © DC comics  
>Valor © myself<p>

The bodies were strewn about haphazardly. They may or may not be dead, but they weren't moving, that was for sure. Vincent looked around, surveying the damage. Very little structural. He went over to a body, checked for a pulse. None. He rolled it over. What he found startled him... The face... It was set in stone terror, but... That smile. He'd heard about this kind of work.

If he were smart, he'd have left then and there. Of course, nobody said he was smart. He clenched his hand tightly, and turned, moving forward. Green energy poured off his fist and his eyes. He would probably lose this fight, but he wasn't afraid. He had power. He had speed. He could feel his pulse in his palm, through his fingertips. That reminded him he was alive. 

"Lets go, then, Valor." He told himself, face hidden by that green glow.

"Who're you?" The voice was stern, but youthful. It came from above. "You've got powers? Did you do this?"

He didn't get enough time to respond properly, as a bo staff was brought toward his face. He blocked with an open hand, shield forming between him and the aggressor.

"Do I look like The Joker to you?" Valor asked, irritated. He looked over his foe. "Wait. You're Robin, aren't you? I've heard of you. That means..." He said, before getting tossed aside by a white, concussive blast to the side. He flew into the wall, now coated in green energy. He pushed the rubble aside as he stood, and followed the attack with his eyes.

"The Teen Titans, I take it?" He stood, and saw a pair of lime-colored blasts headed for him. He moved with inhuman speed, out of the way. Robin's shuriken were already aimed at his destination, but Valor simply waved a hand, creating a barrier strong enough to stop them. He frowned, dark energy rising up behind him. He had no time to block, and so had to run again. After he stopped, he realized he'd just been herded into... A Gorilla's fist. He raised both arms, taking the punch well. He still ended up on his back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm right..." Valor concluded, before shaking out his arms. He didn't stop to think, putting up a barrier around himself, anchored into the ground. The green dome was designed to withstand a lot of damage, but let sound through normally. He let Beast Boy pound on it for a moment, before he went over, and glared at the ape. BB backed down almost immediately, that glare piercing his rationality and scaring the Gorilla he'd turned into.

"NOW STOP." Valor yelled, as Cyborg prepared his cannon. He looked out at the group. "I am OBVIOUSLY not the Joker. So, lets work together, and discuss this incident AFTER the one with the joker gas is dealt with, fair?"

"Your name, first, stranger." Robin replied, arms crossed in front of his chest. Valor looked up.

"My real name, or the name I use when I work?" He asked, in rapid return.

"The name you use when you work, then." Robin kept the pace of the conversation brisk.

"Fair. Call me Valor." The man in the green field put forth, concise.

"Valor, then. I'm Robin. The others can introduce themselves later. Lets go."

"I was going with or without your permission." Valor dropped the shield, and started walking. He cast a glance at Beast Boy, and frowned apologetically. The green-skin perked up, and followed along close, offering a hand.

"I'm Beast Boy. Robin's just tense, you know? Especially hard week." BB said, shaking Valor's hand tightly as the taller male grasped his own.

"I can imagine. Taking on someone using Joker Gas without the Bat around? Must be tough. Still, it might not be the real deal." Valor said, facing forward, and moving along the trail of corpses carefully. A third voice joined their conversation soon after.

"Beast Boy, is this person friendly?" The voice was airy, light. But cute enough, Valor supposed. It suited the ginger girl pretty well.

"Yeah, Star. Friendly enough, so far." BB replied, then turned back. "So, where were we?"

"Nowhere, really. Following Robin." Valor suggested, considering the conversation hadn't been headed anywhere.

Time passed. An uncomfortable amount of it, surrounded by these people who'd literally laughed themselves to death. Valor had had just about enough of it, and was quite ready to make it known when the smiley-faced, metal sphere rolled itself into the room. Robin was the first one running, putting distance between himself and the thing, when Valor simply raised one hand, green flaring off his eyes as the sphere was encased in a larger one, this one green. He slowly released his hold on the construct, laying it back down on the ground. It would hold as long as it needed to, this way.

The laughter up ahead wasn't the Joker. It was too... feminine. No more sane, though.

"Duela!" Robin yelled, angry. He stepped forward, shining a light down the hall. The woman there looked toward the light, and smiled terrifyingly. The red hair, and pale white skin made her all the more unsettling. The madness in her eyes was likely the worst of it, though.

"Oh, hello Robin. I figured using Daddy's gas would get you out here quickly." Her voice was like venom dripping straight from the fang. Valor bit back fear, while Beast Boy took half a step back, torn between running and staring.

"Robin, do you know this person?" Starfire asked suddenly, moving to Robin's side. She floated there, eyes glowing green, hands encased in energy.

"Yeah. She's... Dangerous." Robin replied, then looked Duela straight in the eye. "She's also the Joker's Daughter."

"Well, if that's not a kick in the seat." Valor said, then looked at the young woman clad in purple.

The conversation didn't get a chance to continue, as light splashed forth from behind them. Valor turned, and caught a glimpse of the origin. The light rose to blinding before he could raise his hand to block his eyes.

"Seems like you kids have been dealt a bad hand." Another voice chimed in. Valor had just finished blinking the light out of his eyes to see a barrage of cards flying towards himself and the Titans.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The cards were quickly stopped by a wall of black energy. Valor followed the voice to it's source, and tilted his head. He hadn't noticed her before, but she looked rather... Gloomy.

"Three of you? Cyborg, Raven, take care of Doctor Light. Starfire, Beast Boy, take care of the other one. Valor, you're with me!" Robin barked out orders quickly, making sure all bases were covered and all tactics were considered. By the time he turned back to where Duela had been standing, she'd gone. The others had already gone after their targets, and so Valor looked at Robin, and shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen, an ambush? Lets go." Valor mused, before starting off cautiously. Robin nodded, and headed along with him. Robin quickly took the lead, running because of the lack of traps. It was, in his opinion, starting to smell like an ambush quickly, but there was no choice. Valor ran alongside, coated in emerald light, showing the way.

They came to a roof green house before long, and ran into the center of it. Grates closed behind them, locking them in. Both leapt away in opposite directions as gunfire rained down where they'd been standing, and they looked for the source. Robin caught sight of him first, standing beside Duela.

"Deathstroke. Why am I not surprised?" Robin asked.

"Who expected you to be surprised, Robin?" Deathstroke replied casually, his tone conversational. He moved the gun toward Robin, who rolled away, behind a tree. Valor moved to help, before being knocked aside by a blast of energy.

"Ah ah. Deathstroke's got business to attend to with the Brat." The massive man appeared to be encased in gold and red metals, and his hands glowed with energy. "So I can't let you interfere."

Valor pushed himself to his feet, only to have them knocked out from under him again by a rocket propelled boomerang. Major Force followed this up by leaping, landing on Valor's back. He screamed.

"Deathstroke! What do you want?" Robin asked from behind cover.

"The death of the Teen Titans. What else?" Slade's voice was dark with hatred. Robin's eyes opened sharply, pushing his mask wide. He pulled out several explosive bird shuriken, tossing them at the wall. He tapped his communicator. "Ttans, we're withdrawing for now. Lets go."

"Valor, lets go!" Robin tossed a handful more explosive Shuriken at Major Force, which were intercepted by boomerangs. Robin looked for the source, and looked at the young man tangled under Major Force.

"This... Is nothing. Go yourself." Valor said, quickly. He twisted his arm, slamming his fist down. Green energy began to emanate from his whole body, as he pushed himself up to Major Force's surprise. Valor let out a roar, and the green energy burst out, knocking Force away. Robin took this as the cue to get out. Slade simply watched, waiting and patient. It did not matter if they died today, he would have his revenge.

Once Valor stood, seeping green energy, he faced Major Force, before turning and dashing toward the exit Robin had made. He covered the distance in half an instant, leaping out, and off the sky scraper's roof. His stomach lurched, and he fell, passing out. Before he hit the ground, he was caught in a field of black energy...


	2. Chapter 2

Events here-in are not related to any real persons or places. I only own Valor, so there.

Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and all other applicable characters/locations/ © DC comics  
>Valor © myself<p>

_Thus continues the tale of a man who has yet to uncover his fate..._

An unfamiliar scent. Unfamiliar sounds. He opened his eyes. An unfamiliar ceiling. He was stiff, in pain, could hardly move. He rolled his eyes in his head, looking for the light source. Window on one wall, to the ceiling... He felt pretty much in one piece, so he tried to move. He groaned through the pain, and managed to sit up. He looked around the room. Clean lines, simple furniture. Not many machines, to speak of. Then not a medical facility. He pushed the sheets aside, and slipped out of bed. His uniform was laying in a pile next to the bed, and off, through an obvious door, was a shower.

-

Now clean and dressed, he stepped out into the hall. More simple, clean lines. He ran one hand through his now-damp hair, and looked for people. He felt better, after the warm shower. A crash, like plates falling. He headed that way, and caught site of something odd.

"So what, you take strangers into Titans Tower often?" Valor asked, hands in his pockets. Everyone stopped, and turned, all of them surprised. Even Raven managed to raise an eyebrow.

"You're up early." Robin ventured. He'd seen beatings like the one Valor had taken. Usually, that took a while to recover from... Definitely more than a week. But three days? Batman usually managed that, but...

"Yeah. I get that." Valor said. He rolled his head, then stretched. He looked the group over.

"Well, cool. Come grab a bite?" Cyborg threw in, holding up a plate of waffles. "I made waffles!"

"Sure, Sounds good." Valor walked over, and sat down, digging in.

Over food, they talked. Laughed. Had fun, really. Even Raven seemed to be enjoying herself, without losing control of herself. Valor laughed at BB's jokes, even the unfunny ones... He was just in that kind of good mood. Yet something in the back of his head lurked... Where is the suspicion? It ate away at his mood, slowly, and by the time he finished eating, he was frowning, quiet.

"Guys... What's with this warm welcome? I'm a stranger, aren't I?" Valor finally asked. "I could be an enemy plant, couldn't I?"

"You're the one who didn't fight back. For now, that's good enough for us." Beast Boy said, and the lack of argument pretty much left it at that. Then, sirens started blaring. Robin stood, and hit a button on the counter. A map of the city flashed on-screen. Two red dots. Less than a moment later, the two dots expanded into video. On one, Doctor Light. On the other, one of the minor villains Slade probably chose to pad numbers. Robin decided how to handle it quickly.

"BB, Cyborg, Star. You three go after Double Down. Raven, Valor and I will handle Doctor Light. TITANS, GO!" They dispersed, headed their separate ways.

*

"Dr. Light!" Raven called out, crouched above, Shuriken in hand.

"Well, if it isn't the Boy Wonder himself. Come to play alone, today?" Light quipped, boastfully. He raised one hand at Robin, and fired off a beam of light.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Robin didn't even try to dodge. The splash of black magic prevended the light from getting close to him, as Raven emerged from Light. Valor cleared his throat, just to remind people he was there. Shadows from his hood hid his face nicely. He cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, dear. Three of you. How ever will I combat that?" Light pulled a handful of cubes out of a satchel on his hip, and pressed a button on each, rolling them out like dice. Slowly, the cubes formed what looked like torsos, before those became full-fledged bodies. They looked like distorted impressions of the human form, but they had able proportions, at least.

Each of them moved to intercept one of the titans, showing... surprising ability to play mirror matches. The one who approached Raven began to manipulate light in sweeping curls around it. The mook who moved to take on Robin formed a staff and throwing weapons. Only the one who moved forward to face Valor remained as it was, unsure of his powers and equipment. He simply smirked.

"Aw, and you guys get to enjoy a mirror match while I'm stuck with Vanil-" Valor said, before being interrupted by a swift punch to the stomach. Clearly, these things were not going to screw around.

*

The Cy-ar stopped in the no-longer-crowded shopping centre, and BB and Cyborg piled out. Starfire hovered above, having followed by air. Cyborg moved quickly to the front, and looked at the enemy. A fairly regular guy, mostly, surrounded by a suspended aura of playing cards?

"Titans, move out!" He said, punctuating the statement by raising his arm and shifting it, firing off a sonic blast. It probably would've been effective, had it hit more than a sudden wall of playing cards. As it were, Double Down simply let the wall hang in the air in front of him as he moved forward. It seemed quite capable of blocking Starbolts as well, as Starfire began to pelt it with blasts. Beastboy was, at the moment, a rat, moving around back.

"The Teen Titans. And three of a kind, at that. Sadly, not quite the Jackpot I was looking for. But it'll work, yes." He said, before cards shot off in many directions, lodging themselves in Cyborg's armor, slicing through Starfire's outfit, and generally making a mess of things. Beastboy took the opportunity to deal with this quickly, and the sudden roar of the Tyrannosaurus was... startling. He swept with the massive tail, and knocked the cursed gambler off his feet.

"My, my. I should've called that." The gambler said, brushing himself off. He seemed to have gotten stronger. The cards around the area recalled to him, floating around him once more. Cyborg crumpled to his knees, and starfire was trying her best to stay decent. Beastboy turned to him again, and as quickly a grizzly bear.

*

"You were saying, Valor?" Robin parried blows, all the while being pushed back. His nervousness could be heard in his voice. The duplicate faught nothing like him; it was reckless, almost suicidally so, but seemed considerably more resilient to damage. It didn't care about taking damage, just winning.

"Apparently, nothing." He said, fighting on even grounds with his own duplicate, having armored himself, and anchored himself in place, both with green energy. The two exchanged blows with rapid results, some blows reaching levels it troubled Robin to keep up with, when he could spare the glance. Neither budged.

"Less talking. More winning." Raven broke in, neither on the ropes nor worried. She had already dealt with her replica; It simply couldn't keep up with her. But seemed stronger than before. He wasn't making any stupid mistakes and he was leering in an almost scary way at Raven. It was throwing off her concentration.

"Right." Valor said simply, before knitting his brow, and focusing hard. Green light poured off his eyes now, and his punches started to impact harder, throwing the light construct off balance. His will continued to build, and the punches started getting harder still. His arms began to blur out, and he smashed more punches forward. Before long, his arms were several blurs at once. He was literally punching several times every tenth of a second; The blows began to add up, as the hard light surface cracked and shattered. Eventually, all that was left of the torso was the small, silver cube, promptly smashed into oblivion as well.

"Whoa." Valor himself punctuated that display of might, surprised more than anyone else. "Never done that before..."

Meanwhile, Robin was finally regaining ground against his fake, dispatching it out with a sudden burst of surprising ease; No explanation for this came to mind. Valor and Robin moved forward to assist Raven, after which Light panicked, hand diving into his pouch. He quickly tossed several of the cubes into the air, each of which landed in full, humanoid form. Light himself began to fade from sight, slowly blending in with the world around him, until he was invisible. Around the Titans stood at least a dozen pale yellow constructs, ostensibly humanoid, but all vaguely unsettling...

*

The man with the playing cards was taking a rather severe beating from the green Grizzly, as was expected of a man barely stronger than human, with his primary weapon mostly useless against the matted fur of the beast. Starfire had managed to recollect her dignity, and was throwing around some support fire, while Cyborg was doing some minor emergency repairs, to get his legs working once more.

"But, I've got the trump card! The power to win is MINE!" The gambler shouted to the sky, before the playing cards began to gain a terrible red tinge. He had no time to use them, though, as the Grizzly slammed much of it's weight down on him, finally incapacitating him. A special police unit arrived quickly, to take the man in.

*

had gotten away. That, of course, made this a simple clean-up... And Raven handled most of that. It wasn't hard, really; They went down with far less fight than the first three. Robin stood, hands on his knees and bent double. He was panting.

"So... What are you...?" He looked up at Valor, mask emoting his confusion.

"Just me. Am I allowed to head back to the tower with you?" Valor replied, moving his hands to his sweatshirt pockets.

"Sure, under one condition. Tell me everything you know about your power." Robin answered.

"Deal." Valor placed, succinctly.

_

Woo. Chapter 2!

Look forward to some exposition on Valor next chapter!


End file.
